


Game

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: "Cannon fodder" For every Robot Master under Wily's control life is strange, yet they never have long enough of a life, being shoved into this role the moment they are programmed. They know they are just targets, waiting to be blown up, but everyone of them wants to escape see the world. Break Women knows what that's like, but doesn't understand what this strange tingle she gets when Shadow Women is in the room.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a cute short fluff piece for Shadow and Blues, and yes gender-bent! Something new compared to what else I have of them.

She was quiet, holding her breath, watching as the full moon crossed the sky. The scarf pulled up high, covering her mouth and nose providing comfort and silence. Like pussycat sitting in a tree, Blues waited for her prey. It was only 2 in the morning but every second was worth it, she’d pounce and take what she wanted. It was only a matter of time.

Any moment now Shadow would return from her mission, and once again Blues would scare her. Oh how she enjoyed scaring the stealthy designed female bot, she had the best reaction. Every time she’d squeal and blush giving Blues the foulest look before a fun chase occurred and a quick fight. She loved fighting Shadow, she was much more fun than the other masters, so much more fun to mess with. She was so uptight, so quiet, and always kept to herself, that’s why Blues loved to destroy that peace.

She leaned back against the outer wall, looking out to the west where Metropolis was, where Shadow would return. It had been a few hours, 4, any longer and Blues would start to worry. She frowned at that, the slight tingle in her hands and feet that she got thinking like that, it made her want to run miles into the sunset. Her cheeks would flush when Shadow stared at her, how she’d crack her knuckles when they chatted, how she’d refuse to look at the other in the eyes. She pushed the squirming slick feeling down in her chest, and others noticed how un-cool she was around Shadow after a while.

Snake Women of all the Robot Masters went up to her one night after Shadow left, towering over Blues. “So...you like her…?” She grinned ear from ear, her overly long tongue licking along her upper lip in a creepy way.

Blues thanked Wily for the helmet has it hid her face, her deep blush, she crossed her arms, cleared her throat. “Right, and you don’t creep around awfully close to Gemini Women every moment she steps out of her room…”

“Oh, so you’re not denying it?” Snake hissed shifting her eyes a little away from Blues.

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, you’re all cannon fodder anyway.” She turned quickly away hearing the angry hiss, the slight ache in her chest from the comment.

She shook herself away from the past, staring up at the stars above, getting to her feet, this was the other thing she loved about waiting for Shadow. The stars were the brightest this late at night. The world was quiet. Walking slowly along the ledge of the castle, her mind calculating what Snake said. “There’s no way...I mean they’re disposable, only one fight and they’re gonna get tossed into a scrap heap…” She groaned yanking off her helmet setting it down and shifting her shades. Brushing her hair a habit she had when she was bored, whistling her theme into the night, losing interest in the tune. “Cannon fodder…” She shook her head pushing away the tingling feeling and leaning against the wall, crossing her arms.

“NAAAAHHHHH!” She screamed out as hands locked on her sides and shook her, she pushed off of the wall squealing. Fingers dug into her sides tickling her as she tried to fight back as the attacker, failing. A leg swung around, knocking her off of her feet, falling back, being swung around and softly placed back on the ledge but pinned. The hands left her sides holding her own hands above her head.

Shadow still had her ninja muffler over her face, yet her bright orange eyes sparkled. “I finally get my revenge!” She mimicked Wily’s laugh.

Blues bit her tongue knowing all too well that she had a faint pink in her cheeks.

Shadow sighed letting go of her arms yet still sitting on her waist, pulling down the muffler. “Good to finally hear you squeal instead of me.” She smiled softly, her eyes still sparkling.

Blues groaned. “Great you’ve won now get your thick ass off of me.” She stuck out her tongue.

“Excuse me? Miss-I-have-so-much-cleavage-that-my-over-the-shoulder-boulder-holders-are-always-breaking. Is that why they call you Break Women?”

Blues rolled her eyes, shoving her scarf up and crossing her arms staring up at the stars.

Shadow frowned. “Why do you like them? The stars?”

“They keep burning, even though they’re dead already, they’ve left their souls still shining for us.”

They sat in quiet for a few moments, the statement hanging in the air, sweeping away whatever joy was still fresh in the air.

“I’m really cannon fodder.” Whatever happiness Shadow had was quickly taken away.

“You heard that?” That stung, it really hurt her, digging into her chest, Blues bit her lip screaming at herself in her head.

Shadow sighed. “Break, no matter how much Wily tries we’re not meant to last, even today technology will keep advancing, we’re already obsolete. We all know it, it’s just a matter of time.”

“Shadow.” She whined under her. “Don’t think like that.”

“It’s hard not to.” She didn’t move to look at Blues, keeping her eyes on the stars above. “It’s really hard not to.”

Blues sighed, propping herself up on her elbows. “Run away.”

“Huh?” Shadow tore her eyes away from the stars.

“Get away from this place, live your life, smile every day, see the world. Shadow just run away with me, I wanna show you what living is like.” She tensed up hearing her own words, knowing that they sounded so much more than ‘friendly’.

Shadow snorted, blinking slowly. “I’d honestly like that, even love that, run around and not have a worry in the world, my hand glued to your’s.” She smiled softly, leaning down. “So...are you finally gonna do it?”

Blues blinked. “Do what?”

Shadow was only inches away from her. “Kiss me?”

“EEEEEEE!” She squealed hiding her face. “NO!”

Shadow sighed, getting off of Blues, her posture sinking with each step, heading over to the entrance. “Night Break.”

Blues sensed her disappointment, sitting up slowly, her chest buzzing. “Shadow…” The ninja stopped, she got to her feet, slowly the ninja started to turn, she started running bumping into Shadow. Cupping Shadow’s lovely face and pulling it down, kissing her. Shadow gasped into the kiss, her arms snaking around pulling her closer. Her body tingled, every inch of it, from the tips of her fingers to her toes. They pulled back, staring at one another. “We should see the world together.”

Shadow smiled softly, kissing her again. “I’d love that, especially if it’s with you.”


End file.
